This invention pertains to a parts washer having structure providing for improved washing of parts, such as automotive parts and the like, and a method of washing parts.
Parts washers are well known in the art and have a cabinet in which a rotatable turntable is positioned and which supports parts for movement relative to liquid spray structure, such as spray nozzles which direct cleaning fluid against the parts. The parts washer has particular utility in the automotive field for cleaning various automotive components including engine parts during overhaul of a vehicle or for resale.
Examples of such parts washers are disclosed in my prior Pat. Nos. 4,143,669 and 4,213,475. A cabinet has a turntable movable between a position outside the cabinet and a position within the cabinet and with drive means therefor whereby parts mounted on the turntable may move in an arcuate path of travel relative to a plurality of spray nozzles positioned both above and below the turntable and to a side thereof which direct sprays of cleaning fluid against the parts. The spray nozzles and the supporting tubes which direct cleaning fluid thereto are referred to as a spray manifold.
It is also known in the prior art to have an oscillating spray manifold wherein the spray nozzles are caused to oscillate in advance and return movement. In the advancing movement, the spray nozzles move counter to the direction of movement of the parts on the turntable and, in the return movement, the spray nozzles move in the same direction as the parts. In the prior art device, the cleaning action of the parts is not completely satisfactory since, on the return movement of the spray manifold, the sprays delivered by the spray nozzles tend to cause a striping effect on the parts being washed, apparently due to the orientation of unwashed material on the parts and the fact that the speed of the turntable and the spray manifold appear to be synchronized.
The invention to be described hereinafter avoids the problems encountered with the prior art parts washer with an oscillating spray manifold by having an oscillating spray manifold which is not synchronized with the turntable and which has different speeds of operation in advance and return movement. There is also a short dwell at the end of each of the movements. Additionally, the spray pattern provided by the oscillating spray manifold of the invention avoids the formation of a vortex within the cabinet and resulting ineffective cleaning.